


Journal of Feelings

by icapricant



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Feelings, Other, Spill, kinda a personal journal for me, yall can see my ranging emotions with this, ye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icapricant/pseuds/icapricant
Summary: this is where I can write down my useless feelings to make myself feel better





	Journal of Feelings

Someone

This feeling… Is indescribable. It happens normally after I end up reading stories which include a loving, healthy relationship. It’s a lot of things mixed together; content, longing, a strange sadness, yet also happiness, want, need, and dare I say… arousal? It could be exactly all of that, mixed into one huge ball of discontent. Or it’s not.  
Who knows.  
But it’s exactly what I want.  
A person by my side that I’m always content and happy with, someone who I can trust everything with that won’t judge me.  
Someone that makes me feel at-home and in peace.  
Someone who I can forget my worries with.  
Someone who will kiss me and love me like I’m the only person they’ve ever seen.  
Someone who will care for me when I’m in my darkest moods.  
Someone who will help me feel better.  
Someone who can release this pressure.  
Someone who I can be the bestest of friends with on some days, completely platonic.  
This feeling could be describing anything, however I have yet to know. Why? Because I’m not done experiencing life yet.  
Will I ever know?  
Who has a clue.


End file.
